Just One More Photo
by TransientFireworks
Summary: "I need a picture of this," she had requested. And he quickly agreed, knowing her love of photos. He never did refuse a request from her.


**Can you guess what amazing film I just watched?**

**This one-shot was based on a photo by Milady666 on deviantart. The picture is called, "Miss You". You can find it in her Big Hero 6 Folder. It's a heartbreaking picture that I absolutely adored.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6. **

* * *

><p>She adjusted her bun, not realizing that it had been the fifth time in the last two minutes.<p>

Her nerves were completely on edge, the atmosphere around her like the ticking of a bomb, still and anticipating. More so than in the lab, when the excitement of a new experiment sent adrenaline pumping through her veins like the very chemicals she mixed to create something beautiful.

This was a completely different kind of anticipation.

It was a hope that Tadashi, somehow, was not gone.

That he would walk straight through the front door as he did everyday.

_He__'__s gone idiot_, she reminded herself, her fingers playing in her bun once again. _They found his body__…__he__'__s not coming back. _

From her side, GoGo sighed, reaching out to grasp Honey's elbow. "Excuse us, Miss Cass," she spoke gently, leading Honey towards the stairs.

She let go, Honey taking a seat on the bottom step, wrapping her arms delicately around her knees.

They allowed silence to be for a while, drawing some form of comfort solely on each others presence.

"I miss him too," GoGo said plainly.

Honey grasped her hand, giving it a light squeeze. "We'll get through this," she whispered. "We have too."

"I feel so terrible for Hiro," GoGo confessed, looking towards the top of the stairs, as though willing him to appear. "First his parents…now his brother."

"We should go check on him."

She shook her head. "Give him some time alone. He needs space for now."

"You really think so?" Honey asked.

GoGo paused, then sighed once again. "I'll get Wasabi and we'll go see how he's doing."

Honey quickly stood up, wiping imaginary dirt off her long black dress. "I'm coming too."

GoGo watched her, worry etched around her eyes. She ran a hand through her hair, shifting the balance of her feet.

_Left. _

_Right. _

_Left. _

_Right. _

"Honey-" she began.

"_Please_," Honey cut her off, feeling a large lump gathering itself in her throat, almost suffocating her. "Don't worry about me. Hiro needs the comfort right now, not me."

GoGo shook her head. "You were always special to Tadashi…more so than the rest of us. I mean, he cared about everyone but you and him…"

"GoGo-"

"You think we didn't notice?" she laughed lowly. "Come on, it was pretty obvious how you two felt about each other."

The lump only grew larger, making it hard for Honey to breath. She wondered if some imaginary force had wrapped its hands around her neck. There didn't seem to be enough air. Her vision swayed, head dizzy.

She covered her face with her hand, speaking through her fingers, "I-I gotta g-get some air…"

Without waiting for a reply, Honey pushed past GoGo, no destination in mind. She focused on the simple movement of her feet.

_Left. _

_Right. _

_Left. _

_Right. _

_Left! _

As whenever she felt as though the world was about to end, Honey began to recite the periodic table of elements in her mind. One by one she named them all in order. Then, so suddenly she paused in her walk, she couldn't remember the last element. It was on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't grasp it fully, the answer only grazing her fingers.

She looked around almost frantically, seeing that her long legs had decided to take her to the bathroom, and quickly shut the door, enjoying the light _click_ of the lock.

_The last element of the periodic table is__…__is__…__damn it! _

Her vision grew worse, the toilet and sink turning blurry. She blinked rapidly, feeling hot wet tears stream down her eyes. Sniffing, she quickly pulled out her phone, scanning through her many photos in search of the chart.

_I can__'__t remember the last element! Why? I can__'__t think at all-I can__'__t-_

Her fingers stopped, trembling.

She stopped breathing completely, staring at the photo of Tadashi and her. They had taken it on a warm Monday morning just two weeks ago. She remembered every detail.

_Ever smell. _

_Every sound. _

_Every single word Tadashi said. _

_Everything he did. _

Tired from his early classes that day, Tadashi had found it amusing to take Honey's glasses, trying them on for himself. Honey remembered laughing, telling him that pink was her color, not his.

"I don't know," he had smirked, his beautiful eyes crinkling the way they always did when he was he was messing around. "I think I can work pink."

"I need a picture of this," she had requested.

And he quickly agreed, knowing her love of photos.

_He never did refuse a request from her. _

Tadashi had drew her close, making Honey catch her breath when he took off his signature cap and placed it on her head.

She smiled at him, shaking her head as though he was an idiot.

He laughed in reply, knowing she didn't really think he was an idiot.

Honey prepared the camera, making a peace-sign with one hand for added affect. Tadashi delicately touched two fingers to her glasses, as if about to adjust them, making her smile even wider.

There was a bright flash, and the picture was left to be forgotten until the day of his funeral.

Honey felt a chill spread through her, biting down hard on her lip as a sob racked her body. She learned she had dropped onto her knees, clenching her phone tight in her hands.

The picture of Tadashi and her stared at her, the two people completely unaware that it would be the last photo they would take alone with each other. Honey could count a handful of times she choose not to take a picture with Tadashi, feeling too embarrassed to ask. Now she wished she had every single one to look at.

_So much lost opportunities._

A sob escaped past her lips, but she smiled.

Smiling, no matter the pain, helped her handle all the sadness.

"_Miss you,__" _she cried silently.

Honey hugged the phone to her chest, remembering once upon a time of a boy named Tadashi, whom loved her, and whom she loved very, _very _much. Maybe in another they would be together, but not this one.


End file.
